Storm
by Red Machine
Summary: Leah, una chica con un pasado demasiado triste, acaba en una familia adoptiva que no la trata como es debido, Ella es fuerte y se cansa. Un dia sus ojos se toparon con unos azules que le salvaron de su terrible vida. Cambiaré el Summary,es horrible
1. The girl in the storm

**Eá! Aly vuelve :B mira que esto no se lo he dicho a nadie... queria que fuera una sorpresa :)**

**Este fic se me ocurrio ayer, de un sueño que tuve, espero que os guste, y por favor dejar un rew **

**Sawn pertenece a la WWE, bueno a Shawn mismo, todos los demas son MIOS XD**

**La historia no pretende crear ningun malestar. Solo se hace por puro frikismo **

**Ahora a leer!**

**Capítulo I: Girl in the storm****.**

-¡Tu harás lo que se te diga!- Dijo Peter cogiendo violentamente de la muñeca a Leah- Estás en mi casa y yo soy quien mando aquí.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre!- Dijo Leah soltándose de las manos de Peter violentamente.

-Puede que no sea tu padre biológico pero hay papeles que demuestran que eres Mía-Dijo recalcando la última palabra.

Leah le miro con odio.

-Me das asco-Dijo Leah mirando a los ojos a su padre adoptivo.

Peter levantó la mano bruscamente y arremetió contra leah violentamente.

Su labio comenzó a sangrar.

-Vete a la mierda-Chilló Leah-Eres un hijo de puta.

-Fuera de mi casa maldita zorra- Dijo Peter señalando la puerta con el dedo.- Desde que llegaste aquí no has hecho nada más que dar problemas, eres un estorbo para esta familia, vete.

Leah se levantó bruscamente, abrió la puerta y giró para mirar a Peter y Marie.

-Pudríos en el infierno-Dijo Leah escupiendo las palabras- No me veréis nunca mas aquí.

-Eres menor, la policía te traerá- Dijo Marie con rabia.

-Ya no, tengo 18 años, es mi cumpleaños.-Dijo saliendo a la calle dando un portazo.

Echó a andar rápido por aquella urbanización, hacía viento y mucho sol.

-Genial-Dijo Leah-Tormenta.

Leah entendía del tiempo, miró hacia el cielo y vio nubes casi negras aproximándose a toda velocidad.

El viento se hizo mas violento, las copas de los árboles se agitaban violentamente, las hojas mas débiles comenzaban a volar hacia la dirección que tomaba viento.

Leah tenía frío, era invierno, se cruzó de brazos intentando darse calor, ya no había sol.

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, era inútil andar, se sentó en un bordillo contemplando la montaña que había en el horizonte, había subido muchas calles sin darse cuenta, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora.

Se encogió de frío y abrazó sus piernas apoyando su barbilla entre ellas.

Sin querer comenzó a recordar.

Su vida había sido una mierda los últimos dos años, y no parecía que iba a mejorar nunca.

Su familia, si a eso se le podía llamar familia, habían sido duros, le habían tratado mal, despreciado, e incluso insultado algunas veces.

Su verdadera familia había muerto años atrás.

Su padre fue el primero, murió en un accidente de avión cuando iba a una conferencia, el era un gerente muy importante en su empresa, y siempre estaba de vuelo en vuelo, pero cuando eran vacaciones Leah y su padre siempre estaban juntos.

Su madre, Michelle no pudo soportar la pérdida de su marido y se suicidó con pastillas y una botella de alcohol.

Fue una época muy dura para Leah, todo le pasó demasiado rápido, al ser menor la llevaron a un centro de adopciones, ella nunca hablaba allí, no tenía amigos, ni a nadie a quien acudir.

Leah estaba sola en aquel condenado sitio, echaba de menos a sus padres, pero nunca lloraba, ella era una muchacha fuerte y luchadora que había tenido muy mala suerte.

A los pocos meses de estar allí la trasladaron con una familia nueva, los Van Allet.

Marie, era una mujer de pelo canoso, alta y extremadamente delgada.

Vivia por y para sus hijos, Brandon y Lana, dos niños extremadamente repelentes. Todo lo que ellos querían su madre se lo daba, fuera lo que fuese, mientras que ella tenía que vestir con ropa que recogían de la caridad.

Peter era el marido de Marie, era un hombre demasiado violento, también viajaba mucho, Leah siempre agradecía que no estuviera en casa, porque siempre que estaban ellos dos juntos acababa habiendo bronca.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, habían relámpagos sin cesar, y tenía frío, mucho frío.

Miró al agujero de su manga y comenzó a llorar.

Sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua que caía sin cesar, se tocó el labio tremendamente abultado, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Maldito cabrón-Murmuró.

Leah temblaba, tenía tantísimo frío, y ningún sitio al que ir.

Miró su reloj, se fijo bien, pues la esfera estaba rota, eran las 7 y estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Lloró con mas fuerza, apretando los dientes para evitar chillar, sentía como su corazón bombeaba fuerte, los ojos le ardían y las lágrimas quemaban al salir de sus ojos verdes.

Oyó unos pasos, pero ni siquiera alzó la cabeza de sus rodillas.

Los pasos se pararon justo al lado de ella. Ladeó la cabeza y vio unas botas, miró hacia arriba y se encontró a un hombre con un paraguas.

-¿Tienes problemas?-Dijo sentándose en el bordillo Junto a Leah.

-No-dijo leah mirando hacia la montaña.

-¿Por qué lloras entonces?- Aquel desconocido miro a Leah a los ojos.

-No estoy llorando- Murmuró Leah.

-No mientas, Los ojos son el espejo del alma, y sé que estás llorando.- Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Y tus padres, has discutido en tu casa?- Dijo intentando hablar con ella.

-Están muertos, y no, no tengo casa- Leah lloró en silencio.

-¿No tienes a donde ir?- Dijo aquel hombre sorprendido.

-No, es una larga historia.-Dijo Leah tosiendo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna recordando el frio y el hambre que tenía.

Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear.

-Dios, seguro que tienes frio, estás empapada, ven conmigo- Dijo Aquel hombre tendiéndole la mano.

-No quiero ser molestia- Dijo Leah sin cambiar de expresión.

-Vamos, yo también estoy solo aquí- Sonrió de medio lado.- Vamos.

Leah forzó una sonrisa y aceptó la mano. Se sentía como una vagabunda pidiendo carisma.

Dio unos pasos pero se tambaleó, aquel hombre la cogió antes de que se cayera al suelo.

-Gracias, no sé que me ha pasado, estoy bien- Mintió leah.

Le soltó sin decir nada.

-Es aquí-Dijo sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

-¿Y dime c… como… te-Leah se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de aquel hombre.

-Shawn, me llamo Shawn- Dijo cogiendo a Leah en brazos y llevándola a su casa.

**Continuará…**


	2. Gracias

Capítulo II: Gracias

**Este fic se hace sin ánimos de ofensa. **

**Los personajes de la WWE pertenecen a… LA WWE! ( y a ellos mismos) **

_-¿Y dime c… como… te-Leah se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de aquel hombre._

_-Shawn, me llamo Shawn- Dijo cogiendo a Leah en brazos y llevándola a su casa_

**…**

**Capítulo II: Gracias****.**

Shawn abrió como pudo la puerta principal de su casa y la entró con sumo cuidado para no pegarle ningún golpe.

Anduvo unos pasos hasta llegar a un amplio sofá de color blanco donde la recostó delicadamente.

Shawn se tocó la frente, le quitó la chaqueta mojada, y la tiró al suelo.

Fue a por unas toallas, agua helada y ropa seca para intentar que Leah despertara.

Llegó y se paró al lado del sofá, Leah estaba pálida y chorreando de agua, puso su mano en la frente de la Chica, estaba ardiendo.

Cogió una Toalla, le secó con leves toques la cara, le puso un cojín bajo de la cabeza, y le escurrió el largo y rizado cabello.

Se puso de rodillas al lado del sofá, le deshizo el nudo de las botas desgastadas, cogió la bota derecha por el talón y la deslizó con cuidado por el pie, tirándola al suelo cuando hubo acabado.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra bota, y desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Leah.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, zarandeó la cabeza y bajó la cremallera del pantalón vaquero.

Cogió los pantalones por los camales y estiró, les costó salir pues Leah iba completamente empapada, de la cabeza a los pies, y cuando los pantalones vaqueros se mojan, pesan y se pegan a la piel.

Los pantalones quedaron junto a las botas, al igual que la camisa y la camiseta que llevaba leah puesta.

Se quedó mirando su cuerpo, estaba lleno de moretones y heridas, Shawn arrugó la nariz, estaba preocupado, le limpio con cuidado la sangre que tenia en el labio hinchado, maldiciendo al cabrón que le hizo eso a Leah.

Cogió la toalla y la secó rápidamente, evitando mirarla demasiado tiempo, de nuevo, colocándole la ropa seca en un tiempo record.

Mojó una toalla limpia en el cubo de agua fría, la escurrió y se la puso en la frente a Leah con sumo cariño.

A la media hora la fiebre de leah había bajado mucho, solo tenía varias décimas por encima de lo normal, no tardaría en despertarse, así que Shawn Preparó una bandeja con varias clases de comida para llevársela a Leah al sofá.

Leah se movió y Shawn corrió hacia ella, para ver si por fin despertaba.

Parpadeó hasta habituarse a la luz, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, ni como había llegado hasta allí, pero se sentía bien, algo mareada, pero estaba calentita en aquel sitio.

Se sentó en el sofá y vio una figura acercarse, le dio un susto tremendo, y recordó como había llegado hasta aquel lugar.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Leah con miedo.

-Me llamo Shawn, Shawn Michaels- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Leah la aceptó.

-¿Y tu eres?- Dijo Shawn sonriendo de medio lado.

-Leah-dijo sonriendo - ¿Siempre acoges a gente desconocida en tu casa?

-De lunes a jueves si, ya los viernes esto se transforma en una discoteca- Dijo Shawn seriamente.

Leah puso una cara de espanto.

-Tranquila, era broma- Dijo Shawn al ver la cara de Leah.

Leah miró a sus pies, y luego a su ropa, recordó que ella no se había vestido con la ropa de aquel hombre, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

Shawn fue a tomarle la temperatura a Leah con la mano, pero esta se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Que me has hecho degenerado!- gritó leah.

Shawn le miró con cara de no comprender.

-¡Si, te digo a ti, cerdo! Yo antes no llevaba esta ropa- Dijo señalándose a la camiseta.

-Yo… tu, estabas- Intentó explicarse Shawn.

-¡Cerdo, devuélveme mi ropa!- Chilló leah apunto de llorar.

-Eh! ¡Tranquila, solo te puse ropa para que no cayeras enferma!- Dijo Shawn enfadado- No soy ningún degenerado, solo pretendía ayudarte, pero veo que no lo comprendes.

Leah se quedó de pierda al oír aquellas palabras.

-Tu ropa está en la lavadora, si quieres que la saque, me lo dices- Dijo Shawn con tono de enfado.

Leah se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a temblar.

-Eres una desagradecida, he sido yo quien te ha cuidado, para que no cayeras enferma, quien ha acogido a una desconocida ¿y me lo pagas así? – Dijo Shawn.

-Yo…-Comenzó leah.

-Será mejor que te vayas-Sentencio Shawn herido.

-No, espera, ¡Shawn!-Dijo leah mirando como se dirigía a la cocina.-Yo, lo…lo siento, nadie me ha tratado bien, no he sabido como comportarme, soy una inútil…

-Déjalo, tu vida ha sido dura.-Murmuró shawn andando hacia la cocina de nuevo.

Shawn aún estaba molesto, pero decidió pasar, cogió la bandeja de comida y la llevó hacia el salon intentando que no se le cayera nada por el camino.

-Bueno- Dijo Shawn colocando la bandeja de comida en la mesa- Supongo que tendrás hambre.

-No sabes cuanta- Dijo Leah maravillada al ver tanta comida.

Shawn sonrió.

-Toda tuya- Dijo Shawn apuntando con su mano derecha a la bandeja.- Come todo lo que quieras.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo leah.

Olvidándose de todo lo que le había dicho, Leah se puso a comer muy rápido, le faltaban manos y boca, realmente estaba hambrienta.

-Leah, respira- Murmuró Shawn riendo.- Voy a prepararte tu habitación.

-Hey Shawn- Dijo Leah tragándose la comida de una vez- No quiero ser molestia, si quieres que me vaya, puedo buscarme algo para dormir.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-murmuró Shawn sentándose al lado de Leah.

-Por lo que te dije… me he portado fatal- Dijo Leah con la cabeza gacha- Lo siento, ¿Me perdonas?

-Tranquila Leah, por lo que me has dicho, tu vida ha sido dura, no digo que no me haya molestado, pero te comprendo- Dijo Shawn sonriendo.- Y ahora voy a preparar tu cuarto.

Al Rato de estar Leah en el salon Shawn la llamó, dándole a entender que subiera, y así lo hizo.

Empezó a subir escaleras hasta el primer piso, y al fondo de este vio una puerta entreabierta con luz, fue caminando a tientas por el oscuro pasillo, intentando ver si había algún obstáculo, pero no había nada de luz, solamente la proveniente de aquella puerta.

Siguió andando, aquella casa era enorme, Shawn debería de tener muchísima pasta para haberla comprado, Leah se pregunto en que trabajaría el.

Empujó la puerta que chirrió al mas puro estilo de película de terror, y se encontró a Shawn haciendo la cama tarareando una canción.

-¿Qué te parece?- Dijo Shawn extendiendo los brazos satisfecho.

-Me gusta- Leah sonrió- Tienes buen gusto.

-Gracias- Murmuró Shawn toqueteándose los dedos.- Mi habitación está aquí al lado, si me necesitas solo tienes que llamar.

-Vale- Dijo Leah destapando la cama.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Shawn abriendo la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Eh Shawn!- Llamó leah

Shawn sacó la cabeza por la rendija que quedaba de la puerta.

-¿Si?- Dijo Shawn.

-Gracias- Dijo Leah acostándose.

-De nada- Susurró Shawn sonriendo- Descansa, mañana será un día muy largo.

**To be continued… **


	3. Stay With Me PLease

**Este fic se hace sin ánimos de ofensa. **

**Los personajes de la WWE pertenecen a… LA WWE! ( y a ellos mismos) **

-_Gracias- Dijo Leah acostándose._

_-De nada- Susurró Shawn sonriendo- Descansa, mañana será un día muy largo_.

…

**Capítulo III:**** Stay With Me Please…**

Shawn abrió los ojos de golpe, había escuchado como leah susurraba algo, pensaba que le había llamado.

Se destapó y se sentó en la cama. Bostezó, y fue caminando descalzo hasta la habitación de leah.

Entreabrió la puerta y pasó a la habitación, parecía que leah estaba dormida. Se movió rápidamente y suspiró. Shawn se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, leah sudaba, tenía una expresión terrible en la cara, seguramente estaría teniendo una pesadilla.

Shawn le puso una mano en la frente, estaba ardiendo, otra vez, vio que Leah había llorado tenia aun lágrimas en los ojos.

Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, para verla mejor, parpadeó un par de veces intentando acostumbrarse bien a la luz.

-Leah- Susurró Shawn - ¿Estás bien?

No contestó, respiraba agitadamente, y de nuevo dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados surcando sus sienes.

-Leah- Dijo Shawn en un tono mas fuerte y moviéndola suavemente- Despierta…

Leah despertó, suspiró al ver que todo había sido una pesadilla, y que ahora estaba a salvo con Shawn, pero aun así, tenia miedo.

-Tranquila, solo ha sido un sueño- Dijo Shawn cariñosamente -¿Estás bien? Te he notado un poco de fiebre…

-Podría estar mejor, me duele un poco la cabeza, y tengo algo de frío- Murmuró Leah.

-Bajaré a la cocina a por alguna cosa que te haga bajar esa fiebre, y un termómetro- Dijo Shawn levantándose de la cama dispuesto a irse.

Una mano se aferró a su brazo deteniendo su avance.

-¡No!- Exclamó Leah- No me dejes sola, por favor…

-No tengas miedo, solo serán un par de minutos- Dijo Shawn con pena- Te prometo que no tardaré nada.

Leah sonrió, se maldició e insulto interiormente, al ver lo tonta que había sido al desconfiar de Shawn y haberle llamado degenerado.

Shawn sintió que la mano que se aferraba a su brazo dejaba de hacer presión sobre el, y caía sobre la cama.

-Esta bien- Murmuró Leah- Pero no tardes demasiado.

-A sus órdenes- Dijo Shawn poniéndose recto cual soldado y llevándose la mano a la frente-Cronométrame.

Leah se tapó más con las sábanas, mirando desconfiada a la puerta de entrada, y sin quererlo comenzó a recordar…

_-¿Y a ti quien te ha dado permiso para dormir?- Preguntó Brandon con asco- Levántate imbecil, hazme los deberes._

_-Pero Brandon, yo no se como se hacen, no voy a la escuela…_

_-No te he preguntado si sabes hacerlos, te he ordenado que los hagas, y los quiero ¡Ahora!_

_-Brandon…_

_-¡Que los hagas idiota! – Chilló Brandon propinándole un puñetazo a Leah- Tienes que hacer todo lo que se te mande en esta casa, recuerda que eres la criada, agradece por lo menos que mis padres te vistan y te den de comer sucia rata…_

-Leah ¿Ves como no he tardado nada?- Dijo Shawn sacando a Leah de sus malos pensamientos- He hecho un tiempo récord.

Leah sonrió, Shawn sudaba levemente y respiraba agitadamente, en sus manos traía agua y lo que parecían ser medicinas.

-Veamos que tienes de fiebre- Dijo Shawn sacándose un termómetro del bolsillo- Toma póntelo.

Leah obedeció

-Tómate esto, te ayudará con la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza- Dijo Shawn ofreciéndole las medicinas y el agua a Leah- Seguramente mañana estarás acatarrada, llamaré al doctor a que venga a visitarte, no te preocupes,

Leah tomó las medicinas que Shawn le había dado, hizo una mueca de asco al tragárselas pues estaban realmente asquerosas, eso hizo que Shawn riera al verla.

Se hizo un silencio que interrumpió el pitido del termómetro que anunciaba que ya tenia la temperatura corporal que tenía Leah.

-37'5º…Vaya, tienes fiebre- Dijo Shawn- No te preocupes, la medicina te ayudará a bajarla.

-Eso espero- Dijo Leah.

-Bueno, me voy a la cama. Mañana tengo que madrugar, no podemos estar de juerga toda la noche- Shawn guiñó un ojo.

-No te vayas…No me dejes sola… quédate conmigo, por favor….- Suplicó Leah con ojos vidriosos.

Shawn la miró a sus ojos verdes llorosos, sintió como se le encogía el corazón, no supo que hacer, millones de imágenes cruzaron su mente en ese instante…

-Está bien- Dijo Shawn- Me quedaré contigo.

Shawn se tumbó a su lado, fuera de las sábanas y una vez que había apagado la luz intentó dormirse, aunque fue inútil pues segundos después de haberse tumbado en la mullida cama cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, sobre como Leah había llegado hasta allí, porqué en ese estado, y que le habría pasado para estar así.

Leah dormida se acurrucó al lado de Shawn buscando algo de calor humano, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Shawn y este por instinto y sin quererlo la abrazó intentando protegerla de todos sus miedos.

**To be continued…**

**-Vale vale, ya se que es demasiado tarde, no me tiréis piedras, ¡Jo!**

**Anoche escribí este desvarío mental, quería compartirlo, y ahora que solo tengo un examen esta semana, me he puesto a escribirlo…**

**Mil disculpas por dejarlo todo a medias, es que soy un caso… No suelo terminar nada . **

**En fin, este fic va dedicado a tods los que seguís algo mío (Que se que son pocs) y que sé lo que jode que te dejen a mitad… **

**Gracias! Sin vosotrs no seria posible que me entren ganas de volver a escribir! **

**Y gracias a Placebo y Depeche Mode… por inspirarme tanto ayer… y estos últimos meses… I love u guys!! :B**

**Grazie Mile **

**xxx Red Machine**


End file.
